vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Flick/02
Miku Flick/02 is a sequel to the iOS game Miku Flick. It is also a spin off to the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA rhythm game series. This is the first Miku Flick game to feature Vocaloids besides Hatsune Miku, since it was confirmed that it will feature Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Megurine Luka also. It was released on August 10, 2012, and like the first game, it was released internationally. The price has been set at 900 yen in Japan and $10.99 in U.S. Dollars. Changes from Miku Flick *Starting on "NORMAL" mode, during the instrumentals, an "Interlude Mini-Game" has been added. There is a large translucent button in place of the keyboard with an eighth note on it. You have to press it when the eighth notes scroll across the screen and hit the circle, much like when the lyrics ae shown. While it adds on to your score, it overall does not affect if you get a perfect score, if you miss a few of the eighth notes and hit all the lyrics on a "COOL" or "FINE", your score is still perfect. *When you get a combo of 100, the lyrics bar turns rainbow colors and random notes are colorful. If you get a "COOL" on these colorful notes, the score of them is increased. *The loading bar is colorful *When you clear a song (get a C or higher), it shows a star on the level you cleared it on *A new "EXTREME" mode was added *There are different sound effects for each score you get *You can now save your plays. A new mode called "Replay Mode", which will allow you to save a replay of your performance and send it to your friends *In PV mode, a Karaoke option was added *Fever Mode Added *When you cleared a song, it showed a star in the level you cleared it on. On March 7, 2013, an update was added so it shows the ranking you got instead of a star. *In a March 7, 2013 update, when pressing pause you could change the speed the notes came at. *In a June 28, 2013 update, the startup screen and the icon changed. A new secret song was added. **Some users that own the 1.1.3 update may experiment a crash when loading the app. To solve this, the user must put the Airplane mode while playing the game. It can be restored to regular mode after playing. *In a December 20, 2013 update, the crash problem was solved among other issues such as incorrect lyrics or PV. Gameplay The gameplay is much like the first game. The levels of difficulty are "EASY", "NORMAL", "HARD", the new "EXTREME" mode, and "BREAK THE LIMIT". The game also features downloadable content in the form of new modules and tracks. After clearing all songs on "NORMAL", the credits roll, andwhen they finish, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou automatically starts on "EXTREME" mode. Combos start after 5, and are a chain of "COOL" "FINE" flicks. Scoring The scores you can get for flicks are "COOL", "FINE", "SAFE", "SAD" and "WORST". "PERFECT" is the best you can get and great additions are added to your score and ranking. "FINE" is right behind and also adds to your score and ranking. "SAFE" is when you flick wrong but on the right spot and adds points but doesn't affect the ranking. "SAD" is when you flick wrong on the wrong spot. Small additons are made to the score but the ranking is reduced. "WORST" is when you miss a note, the score is unchanged but the ranking is greatly reduced. After getting a 100 combo, a new "Fever" mode has been added. Certain notes are colorful and if you get a "COOL" flick on these gets you higher score bonuses The sound effects for each go as follows: *For "COOL", "FINE", and Interlude flicks, a symbol sound is played *For "SAFE", a lower verson of the previous is played *For "SAD", a record scratching is played *"WORST" doesn't have a sound effect as it's when you miss a note entirely Song List The game features 10 songs, with the 10th song (Hatsune Miku no Gekishou) being a secret track. An update in June 2013 added a new song after Hatsune Miku no Gekishou. Clear this song on normal to unlock the last song. Downloadable Songs The downloadable songs costs ￥400 in Japan and $3.99 in the United States. |-|Duet_Pack01 = |-|Diva_Pack01 = |-|Summer_Pack01 = |-|Dance_Pack01 = |-|Autumn_Pack01 = |-|Tear_Pack01 = |-|Winter_Pack01 = |-|Guitar_Pack01 = |-|Japan_Pack01 = |-|Anniversary_Pack01 = |-|Farewell_Pack01 = |-|Star_Pack01 = |-|Dark_Pack01 = |-|Lovely_Pack01 = |-|Rock_Pack01 = Gallery External links *Website (Japanese) *Website (English) *Twitter Page Category:Games Category:Software Category:Intervention Required